


Frank Goes To A Party

by defenestration_optional



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Frank Iero, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Hook-Up, House Party, M/M, Punk Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestration_optional/pseuds/defenestration_optional
Summary: Frank doesn't really want to be at Brendon's party, but he finds someone he likes. The number of Way puns is more than none. Consent is sexy. (Frank's POV)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 10





	Frank Goes To A Party

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Bert is great, Bert is good, do not hate Bert please. I do not hate Bert. I like Bert. I didn't make him look too good here though.

Frank was just drinking a beer and standing in the corner when this one really nice-looking guy caught his eye. He was at a party at his friend’s house and he hadn’t really felt like talking to anyone, but this guy across the room had his interest. As Frank slowly moseyed on over to the guy, he saw that he was talking to some skinny guy with bad hair. He didn’t recognize him either. It would have been helpful if he did; coulda started the conversation somewhere. Now he was closer though, Frank got a better look at the guy. He had this longish hair and god was he pretty. He also had this loose tank top and you could see how fucking hot he was. Frank still didn’t know where to start the conversation. He figured he’d just wait until the other guy left. It took a really fucking long time, but eventually the guy was standing there by himself and Frank could wander over as if by accident.  
“Uh, hey,” he said. Great first line.  
“Hi,” he was one of those people whose voice you actually stop and acknowledge the niceness of. He could narrate an audiobook. “How do you know Brendon?”  
“Oh um we went to college together. You?” Frank kept this slight, warm smile on his face.  
“We work at the same coffee shop,” the guy said, “What’s your name?”  
“I- I’m Frank,” Frank stuttered. he didn’t usually get nervous.  
“Think I’ll ever get to call you Frankie?” The guy smiled. Frank blushed and smiled, looking away.  
“That’s up to you,” he answered, “What’s your name?”  
“Gerard.”  
“That’s a nice name.”  
“Thank you.”  
The skinny guy came up to them then. He sorta shoved Gerard, asking him who the guy he was talking to was. Gerard introduced Frank. Frank said hello.  
“Hey. I’m Mikey,” Gerard’s friend said, adjusting his blurry glasses.  
“He’s my brother,” Gerard explained, “Mikey, go talk to, uhh I don’t know, go talk to someone.”  
“Alright then,” they guy apparently called Mikey wondered off reluctantly.  
“So anyway. What do you do?” Gerard asked, looking behind him to make sure Mikey was gone.  
“Oh, I work at a comic book st-“  
“Really?! God that’s so cool,” Gerard was clearly excited at the mention of comics.  
“Yeah, heh, I um yeah it’s fun,” Frank mentally punched himself in the face for being so awkward.  
“Do you- Oh. Oh no,” Gerard’s eyes got big as he stared at something behind Frank. Frank looked over his shoulder. He just saw more people.  
“What is it?” Frank inquired.  
“Oh boy,” Gerard visibly tried to get smaller, “It’s ummm, my ex boyfriend... He kinda sucks.”  
“Oh. Which one?” Frank didn’t want this to occur to him, but the only thought going through his head was oh he likes boys he does oh man. He’d already been flirting with him a bit, but this confirmation excited Frank.  
“Long, light brown hair... I think he’s wearing a yellow shirt.” Gerard kept trying to hide behind Frank but Frank was a good four or so inches shorter than him.  
“C’mon,” Frank grabbed Gerard’s arm and dragged him to the kitchen. He got another beer for each of them and sat on the counter. Gerard opened his and it made a louder sound then he expected. It also went all over his face.  
“Oh my god,” Frank was sitting next to the roll of paper towel, so he took some and tried to wipe off Gerard’s face as he laughed at him.  
“Don’t laugh at my misfortune,” Gerard smiled as Frank finished and threw the paper towel out.  
“What’s your ex boyfriend doing here anyway?” Frank asked.  
“Oh I said girlfriend,” Gerard said, his face totally unmoving.  
“Oh,” Frank said, trying not to show his slight disappointment. Suddenly Gerard burst out laughing.  
“I’m messing with you!” Gerard said, still laughing, “Oh my god your face! Hahaha-” Frank looked away, embarrassed but laughing too.  
“I’m gay as fuck, dude, you’re safe,” Gerard patted Frank’s knee. Frank looked down at him and smiled.  
“What is he doing here though?” Frank asked, pretending to care because it was that question that made Gerard say all that.  
“Wish I fucking knew,” Gerard tucked his hair behind his ear.  
“That’s cute,” Frank blurted out, almost under his breath.  
“What?”  
“When you tuck your hair behind your ear. It’s cute,” Frank couldn’t really believe he just said that. Gerard was noticeably flustered.  
“I coulda said something like that like twenty times so far,” Gerard laughed.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re fuckin cute too...”  
“Well shit,” Frank dangled his legs off the edge of the counter.  
“Your giggle is adorable,” Gerard said, leaning against the counter between Frank’s legs. Frank tried not to look at him, but he was right there. Frank took a sip of his beer. Gerard just kept smiling up at him. He giggled.  
“See? You giggled.”  
“Yeah?” Frank didn’t know what to do so he laughed and took another sip of his beer.  
“It’s so fucking cute!” Gerard repeated because Frank hardly responded.  
“I don’t know what to...” Frank thought about kicking himself again because he was so fucking awkward.  
“Everything you do is cute,” by the tone is Gerard’s voice, it was clear he was just doing it to get that reaction out of Frank. “You’re fucking adorab-“  
“Shut up,” Frank leaned down and kissed Gerard. It was sudden, but Gerard got into it pretty fast. He put his beer down and put his hands on either side of Frank to support himself because Frank was coming on pretty strong. They kissed for a minute. When they were done Frank tucked his hair behind his ear. Is that irony? No, it's coincidence.  
“I like you,” Gerard said as Frank took a sip of his beer.  
“Me too. I mean, I like you, not me, I’m not saying I like me,” Frank was keeping up the whole awkward thing for sure.  
“Well so far there’s a lot to like. I don’t know much but you’re fucking hot,” Gerard smiled cheekily.  
“You want a piece of this?” Frank looked down at Gerard teasingly, dangling his feet again. Gerard laughed and put his beer down.  
“Oh yeah I do,” he said seriously. It turned Frank the fuck on. He was disappointed that they were at a party.  
Frank moved forward on the counter so that he could wrap his legs around Gerard’s waist. They kissed again. This time it was less gentle.  
“Gerard!” Someone said disappointedly, like they were objecting to something that happened all the time. Frank and Gerard pulled apart, but Frank kept his legs around Gerard. It was Mikey.  
“Hey Mikey...” Gerard said, laughing a bit.  
“Can’t just tell me to fuck off and then go make out with some guy!”  
“Oh can’t I just,” Gerard grabbed Frank’s face and kissed him. Frank laughed. Mikey rolled his eyes.  
“Aw, Mikes, isn’t there someone you know here?” Gerard offered sympathetically. Mikey looked around.  
“Yeah I... yeah,” he wondered off again.  
“He’s a loser,” Gerard muttered once Mikey had left. Frank made a sad, pouty face.  
“Aw, he just wants to talk to someone!” Frank defended.  
“He’s got friends. Don’t worry about him,” Gerard chuckled. He took a sip of his beer and resumed kissing Frank. They kissed for longer this time before they were interrupted again.  
“Gerard,” someone said.  
“Oh my god!” Frank exclaimed, annoyed that this was happening all over again. He didn’t quite recognize the person who said it, but when he looked back to Gerard he was able to surmise who it might be.  
“What are you doing?” Gerard asked in a tired but nervous tone.  
“Who’s that?” The guy asked.  
“Why does it matter?” Gerard’s exhausted tone intensified. The guy raised his eyebrows defensively.  
“Just wonderin’.”  
“What the fuck are you even doing here, Bert?”  
“I know Brendon! Fine, I’ll fuck off,” Bert walked away. Frank saw him look back a few times.  
“What is up with him?” Frank asked under his breath.  
“Wish I knew. Also why do people keep...” Gerard laughed.  
“Yeah I was gonna say,” Frank finished his beer. He got down from the counter and threw it out.  
“It really is a shame, cause you’re a good kisser,” Gerard said as Frank came back.  
“What’s a shame?” Frank got back up on the counter.  
“That I have so many friends,” Gerard smiled. Frank laughed for real. Not like a nose laugh, but the way you laugh at an actual joke.  
“Your fucking giggle.”  
“Shut the fuck up!” Frank only giggled more. He got yet another beer. He didn’t know why. He’d been told he was funner when was drunk. Isn’t everyone? Music came on suddenly. Really suddenly; it seemed to start in the middle of a song. It was pretty chill, but not like a slow song.  
“C’mon down,” Gerard pulled Frank’s arm.  
“You wanna dance?” Frank smiled and hopped down off the counter.  
“Fuck yeah,” Gerard held Frank’s hand and they went back to the living room and started just groovin’, my dude. With perfect timing, a more upbeat song came on as they started doing the aforementioned grooving. They just danced and chatted for a while. A song ended and Gerard plopped down on the couch. A few other people were sitting on it but they both fit. Frank was just sitting there cooling down a bit, but when he turned back to Gerard, the look on his face made him kiss him again immediately. Frank sat up, straddling Gerard’s lap and just sorta getting more leverage. There was tongue now. Frank was just suddenly feeling way more horny. Probably just Gerard and the alcohol. Gerard broke the kiss for a second.  
“You’re really getting into this,” he said. Frank felt kinda guilty.  
“Are you not?” Frank asked, more timidly.  
“Oh absolutely I am, we just... we’re in the middle of a lot of people,” Gerard said matter-of-factly.  
“Oh what a shaaame,” Frank said, smirking a little bit. Gerard caught on after a confused moment. He grabbed Frank’s arm again and they snuck upstairs past a bunch of people talking on the stairwell. Gerard opened one door and closed it immediately.  
“What?” Frank asked when he saw the half disturbed, half amused looked on Gerard’s face.  
“Someone had the same idea as us,” Gerard explained. Frank laughed and they kept going. Gerard opened another door and it was the bathroom. the third one they opened was an empty bedroom. Frank thought about saying “third time’s the charm” but he didn’t. See, it was weird and it woulda hurt his chances of getting fucked by this hot guy he happened to meet about an hour ago.  
“This is-“ Gerard started. He was almost immediately interrupted by Frank who slammed him against the door with the sheer force his lips. Gerard mumbled something like “fuck” but they didn’t really separate, and he couldn’t really get a word in. They made out there for a minute, but they came here so that they could maybe do a little more, so Gerard pulled Frank onto the bed and sat in his lap as they continued to kiss. Frank felt Gerard’s fingers in his hair. He never thought something like that could feel good, but this Gerard guy had... Ways.  
“Can I- can I touch you?” Gerard asked, his hands hovering over Frank’s chest. Oh wow. He asks, too. Frank really liked this guy.  
“Yes please yes,” Frank blurted out. Awkward, desperate and fucking turned on. That’s what Frank was. As soon as Frank said that, Gerard pushed Frank onto the bed. Frank was thinking about how his feet still dangled off the side of the bed but then Gerard started taking his shirt off and he realized something mildly important.  
“Shoes,” Frank squeezed Gerard’s shoulder, “Also maybe lock the door.” They took off their shoes and Gerard went and locked the door.  
“Can I take your shirt off now?” Gerard asked. Frank nodded and laughed. He lay back down on the bed with a bounce. Gerard was on top of him again, and he kissed him again after he took his shirt off.  
“Here, can I...” Frank moved backwards so that he could lean against the headboard and sit up more. Gerard followed him and sat with his legs on either side of Frank’s hips. He looked Frank in the eye for a recognizable second before kissing him again, hard. His hands rested on Frank’s chest. Frank didn’t really know what to do with his hands, so he slipped them under the hem of Gerard’s shirt.  
“Yeah, you can um take it off,” Gerard said between kisses. Frank already thought he was fucking hot from what he could see under that shirt and when he took it off, he was not disappointed.  
“Fuck,” Frank mumbled. They had broken the kiss to get Gerard’s shirt over his head.  
“What?” Gerard said, breathing heavily.  
“You’re really- you’re really hot...” Frank chewed on his lip. Gerard smiled modestly. He wasn’t only conventionally attractive; there was something about him that was just Frank's type. Frank pulled him down, interrupting whatever he might have been about to say and bringing their lips together again. It was even more desperate now somehow and as Gerard started grinding against Frank, he fully realized that he was indeed kinda hard. Probably had been, at least slightly, for a while. As Gerard rubbed against him, Frank started to feel his pulse in his dick. He really wanted more. He rested his hands on Gerard’s belt and whined. For a fraction of a second, Gerard paused. He started grinding even harder, but he broke the kiss.  
“Fuck, Frank, that noise was...” he looked really fucking turned on. “Do... do it again...”  
“Make me,” Frank said, and boy did that seem to work. Gerard lowered his hand too and when Frank realized, he thrusted his hips forward a bit, trying to give Gerard a hint. Gerard did unbutton Frank’s pants; he even took them all the way off. He started palming Frank and continued to kiss him. Frank whined again at the contact and just like he expected, Gerard palmed him harder and fuck did it feel good. Guess that noise just really works on him. Frank undid Gerard’s belt. Gerard took his own pants off, probably figuring it was easier. Frank was in the middle of noticing how big Gerard’s dick was, but he was interrupted by Gerard resuming the grinding and kissing and hands everywhere. Every part of their bodies touched, again and again to this increasing rhythm.  
“Oh my god!” Frank squeaked. He didn’t really know what at, something just felt really good for a second. After a moment, Gerard stopped grinding on Frank and pushed Frank’s legs up so that he was sitting between them. Frank breathed shakily. He pulled off his boxers in one quick movement. On a whim, he pushed Gerard onto his back. He pulled Gerard’s boxers off and leaned down to kiss him.  
“I’m better at um...” Gerard muttered.  
“Don’t worry, you can fuck me,” Frank smirked, “I just wanted to see what you would do. And I wanted to do this.” Then he started pumping Gerard. He was absolutely a bottom, he just wanted to try this real quick. Gerard let out a little “uh!” and Frank thought it was fucking hot, but he was done. He was more than ready to be fucked. So he stopped pumping Gerard and switched their positions. Gerard was breathing heavily again as he looked down at Frank and began to jerk him off and sloppily kiss his neck. It was the exact reverse of what was happening a minute ago, because then Frank went “uh!” Frank felt Gerard’s other hand between his legs, going lower and lower.  
“Yes! Please please please,” Frank encouraged. That was more than enough of a request, so Gerard shoved his finger up Frank’s ass. Frank had no idea how, but Gerard seemed to have known exactly when to do it. And it wasn’t gentle. Frank froze uncomfortably for a second before letting out another whine.  
“Another,” Frank requested, hitting Gerard’s arm like you hit a table when you eat something sour.  
“You can take another?” Gerard asked, impressed because it had only been a few seconds.  
“Yesss oh god pleeease,” Frank whined embarrassingly.  
“Alright, shush,” Gerard pulled his finger out so he could put the two in. He did it a little slower, but Frank could tell that he knew he wasn’t that tight. Gerard scissored his fingers, moving them around, stretching Frank out. Once he had done that, Frank felt his fingers go up a little further, clearly looking for something else now. When he felt Gerard’s cold fingers press against him, that spot that really messed him up, he just sorta squeaked. He heard Gerard try not to laugh, but it was the feeling of Gerard’s fingers on his prostate that was occupying most of his attention.  
“Either move your fingers or fuck me,” Frank said.  
“I’ll take fuck you... Oh, that doesn’t sound right,” Gerard made Frank giggle again.  
“Then fuck me. Please fuck me,” Frank said, and he could tell by the look in Gerard’s eyes that he couldn’t take being just turned on much more.  
“Uh is there something in the drawer maybe..?” Gerard said, opening the drawer of the nightstand, “Oh wow that’s lucky.” He pulled out a bottle and put something on his hand. Every movement he made, Frank could see his muscles flex. He was so preoccupied with this that he didn’t immediately notice when Gerard started… applying the lube. Frank swore he heard Gerard go “uh!” again, but he somehow knew that was embarrassing, so he didn’t say anything.  
“You done?” Frank asked impatiently.  
“Yeah, how do you wanna-“ Gerard was interrupted by Frank turning over, “Oh. That works.” What happened next was strange because Frank didn’t have time to sense anything until Gerard was inside him; it was that fast. He flat out moaned then. It just happened, he didn’t mean to, but fuck that just felt so good.  
“Can I move?” Gerard asked, a restrained tone in his voice.  
“Yeah, yes, please, fuck,” Frank grabbed the sheets and tugged at them relentlessly in anticipation. When he least expected it, Frank felt Gerard pull out a bit, then go back in, almost cautiously.  
“Oh come on Gerard please,” Frank begged, squeezing his eyes shut. Gerard let go of his careful, restrained attitude and suddenly his hips snapped forward and he began thrusting into Frank at a constant pace. All Frank heard was Gerard’s desperate breathing and his own nonsensical sounds, like “uhmmmygodAHfuckuuuhgerar-FUCK.” Gerard might have tried to shush him a few times, but he really just couldn’t help it. Gerard’s angle changed, and he brushed briefly against the spot right where Frank wanted him.  
“H- harder, right there,” Frank encouraged. And Gerard did go harder. And he hit it. He hit it dead on. Frank almost screamed, and when Gerard continued to hit it, he was at the point of loud, unapologetic moaning. He kept asking for Gerard to go faster, and then he would, and then Frank would ask again and it was all just such a mess of pleasure and panting and this rapid pounding and these occasional “uh!”s. Gerard said something about being close.  
“Touch me then,” Frank proposed. Gerard did. He touched Frank, and god the stimulation made Frank feel almost as if he could scream, explode, like he just didn’t know what to do with himself. The added feeling of when Gerard came and he felt it inside him really got him there. To that moment of intense, quite nearly aggressive bliss that made him lose—or a least stop paying attention to—the majority of his senses. And apparently one of those was sound. He must have stopped paying attention to the noises he was making because when Gerard had pulled out and Frank fell down onto his stomach, Gerard’s finger came to his lips as he laughed.  
“What did I... was I too loud?” Frank asked after he had caught his breath. Gerard just kept grinning and breathing heavily.  
“You... Ha! You were quite loud just then, yeah, but um,” Gerard rested his hands on his own chest, “I like it.”  
“Well that’s fortunate. I’m... I have been told I’m not always super quiet,” Frank admitted. Gerard chuckled.  
“Do we have to go back out? Where even are we?” Gerard showed no sign of actually wanting to get dressed and go back. Frank groaned and didn’t move. He agreed with Gerard’s suggested opinion. Stay here for a while. After a moment, Gerard turned over to look down at Frank, his hand resting on Frank’s chest.  
“Hey I- Well, I know we only talked for like forty-five minutes before hooking up, suggesting that maybe it would only be a one time thing, and I don’t wanna, um, come on too strong but... I don’t want it to be. A one time thing. And yeah, I don’t really know you all too well, but I’d like to at least, I dunno, hangout with you sometime,” Gerard said this is all in a quiet, nervous voice that Frank had never heard him use before and when he was done, he looked at Frank really hopefully. It was kind of adorable.  
“Well after that SPEECH, um...” Frank laughed awkwardly, “Well uh Gerard I really fucking like you, I was hoping you’d say that, I didn’t want to never see you again either, and if I could take you places with me, everyone would be impressed,” Frank said it all like one word. He was blushing like hell and trying to avoid looking at Gerard again. Gerard laughed at that last part.  
“Now can I call you Frankie?” Gerard smirked. It took him a second, but Frank remembered and laughed.  
“Yeah sure. Can I kiss you again?” Frank said lazily. Gerard almost fell down onto him as their lips collided once more. Between every other kiss, Frank remarked about the niceness of Gerard’s lips. There was a lot of hair pulling and it was kind of adorable and great. It had to end, though, like all good things, and Gerard collected their clothes off the floor and bed. They got dressed.  
“Whose room is this, do you think?” Gerard asked. Frank scoffed, feeling kind of guilty.  
“Probably just like Brendon’s roommate. It’s nice for that though,” Frank buttoned his jeans and started putting his socks on.  
“Yeah, also why was there lube there, I’m not too keen on finding out,” Gerard said. Frank laughed at his word choice and nodded. Fucking “keen.” Heh. They walked out of the room, Gerard dramatically holding the door for Frank who made a comment about how maybe chivalry isn’t dead. Gerard laughed, fixed Frank’s hair, and they ran down the stairs.  
“Gerard! And uh the other guy,” said a voice that was making itself familiar without anyone’s permission.  
“Hey Mikes, what are you uh whatcha doin?” Gerard stuttered. Mikey appeared slightly confused—rationally—by the question.  
“What are YOU doing?” He said, bringing the attention back to his brother’s strange behavior, “Are you guys good? You look like you just got slightly beat up.” Frank and Gerard looked at each other. They didn’t look THAT bad.  
“We don’t look THAT bad,” Frank said defensively. Gerard agreed. Mikey just sort of stared at them for a second.  
“Ohhhh. Ew. What the fuck,” He said decisively after having a good think. Frank suspected that he had realized that they had had sex. He looked up at Gerard to see what he was going to say. He didn’t say anything. He just started chuckling. Frank grabbed his arm, shaking him slightly.  
“What, Mikey?” Frank asked cautiously. Mikey almost grimaced.  
“You hooked up. Gerard, you INVITED me here,” Mikey said, almost disappointed. Gerard was still sort of laughing. He apologized. Mikey rolled his eyes and went off somewhere.  
“I think I’m gonna be on my Way,” Frank said, a bit awkward again. Gerard snorted. If he was drinking something, it would have been an excellent spit take.  
“What?” Frank asked.  
“Uh… Way is my last name,” Gerard said, laughing again. Frank snorted and shook his head. He found it funnier than he admitted.  
“Um, how’s Tuesday at that coffee place? The one with the big windows?” Frank usually wasn’t this forward. He was proud of himself. Gerard smiled like he had just remembered.  
“Oh yeah, At like 3:00?” He said, dodging someone who was about to walk into him. Frank nodded. He said something about how he was gonna go. Gerard didn’t say anything. There was a weird moment when they looked from each other to their own shoes, and then they kissed again for the last time that night. Frank said goodbye and left. He got in his car even though he was kinda buzzed. While he drove home he thought a lot. He didn’t even really want to go to that party. He was very glad he did. But his back kinda hurt.


End file.
